Project Freedom
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: the Hybrid Human Experiment or HHE was created so that a form of hybrid human could be used n the military to infiltrate enemy bases and gather information. the firsts were pets, but rebelled and caused chaos. now they're tracked and taken to be executed at labs across the state. Karkat, a hybrid who sucks at being a hybrid, wants to try and gain freedom for his kind. can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Roaming the streets was never what he thought his life would amount to. His mother always told him he'd find someone nice to live with eventually. Karkat never was fond on the idea however. Hybrid. The word burned his very core to a crisp. They were killed and frowned upon now though years ago they had been prized as pets. Companions. Switching from some animal into a more or less human form. Tactics to be used for war if perfected. But it never was because they rebelled and rid of the formula. They were created as tests, subjects released into every day life. Advertised even, for high prices that only the upper class could afford. Karkat wondered why. Maybe it was the fact no person in their right mind, mixed with instinct or not, would want to be kept as a "pet" and fed food meant for animals. He preferred more human food to animal food any day. Peering around the corner of an ally way he pads in slowly. He usually kept to the form of a cat, because the downside was that when you change, you lose any and all clothing on your person at the time.

"Get in, find food, get out" he repeated to himself, red tinted irises flitting from side to side, his enhanced vision helping him see in the dim light. His ears were perked, twitching at any small sound. Spotting a dumpster he crinkled his nose. Food was food, fresh or not. Pressing onto his haunches, he springs onto the edge of the dumpster, paws shifting on the ledge as he peered down. There were a few bags, the smell a mixture of cheese, slightly rotten meat, and bread. He sighs and jumps in, beginning to dig through one of the bags, managing to pick through and find a few peices of sandwich meat that wasn't to rotten. He continues searching until there's a hiss, causing his fur to stand on end as he turned. A scrawny cat, scarred and battered came into the sliver of light.

"Am I in your territory?" Karkat feels himself say, the cat growling in return. This wasn't a hybrid, just a rabid feral. He growls at the other cat, circling, it lashing a paw out at him, causing karkat to flinch backwards at the slightest. Karkat hissed and swiped a gash along the ferals side, dodging to the side as it kicked at him. It fled after that, him hopping out of the dumpster and running down the sidewalk and away from the scene. This was not what he wanted to happen at all. This was _far_ from anything that should happen. He eventually manages into a small, rural neighborhood. The houses were nice and neat, the yard clipped and fences painted nicely. He looked up and around, blinking at each house and flicking his tail slightly. He would hope to not run into another feral. Soon a loud barking caused him to jump and hiss, him turning to spot a dog trying to get at him from its place on its lead. Karkat growled and stalked forward, murmuring a soft

"You. Hoover. Shut the fuck up do you want to wake up the whole fucking neighborhood?" the dog blinked at the statement before opening its mouth.

"You can speak too?" It says, tilting its head to the side. Karkat blinks and steps closer, looking up at the big brown eyes and blinking.

"Another hybrid" he mutters softly and presses a paw to the others nose. The dog growls and shakes its head, Karkats fur prickling. He steps back and looks back at the beast.

"Calm down and just. Are you another hybrid?" he narrows his eyes, the dog tilting its head and blinking. Karkat just growls, snapping at the other.

"Can you turn into a fucking human too?" he says, gritting his teeth. The other blinks before blinking and nodding, smiling and straightening itself.

"I'm not supposed to though. Mama told me not to when I was little." Karkat blinks and nods 

"Same here" he sighs softly and shifts to the side "well… how did you get chosen to be a pet?"

"Unknowing breeder. He was so stupid" the dog let out a barking laugh and sitting. Karkat rolls his eyes and sits as well.

"Any other hybrids around here?" he tilts his head to the side, his ear flicking slightly.

"I don't know. I don't get to leave unless I'm with my human" Karkat frowned at this and sighed softly, his ears pressing back a bit.

"Oh…well thank you for the help anyway." The beast nods. Karkat turns to leave, trotting off, before looking around. There were houses that got bigger at the end. The richer community was his guess. He walked down the road slowly, feeling the air beginning to become moist and the air to become heavy. He frowned and rushed off down the road, starting to feel and hear little droplets of water hit the ground around him, beginning to soak him and freeze him. He let out a low growl, running and hopping a high fence, narrowly missing slicing some fur on his stomach off on the post. He looks around, before bristling from a growl and off he was again, a black streak in the dim street lamp light.

"god fucking rain fucking deciding to fall now of all fucking times not fucking co-" he skids , slamming into a pole and falling back, paws folded over his chest and ears folded back. He lay there, head spinning and eyes shut tight to ignore the ringing echoing off his skull. Eventually, however, he manages his eyes open, glancing up at a nice house with a high bared fence. So that's what he ran into. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up, pacing before fitting himself through the bars. There was an awning over the porch that should keep him dry for the night. He would definitely be out by the morning. There was no way he was becoming a pet, no way in fucking hell. He trotted up the steps shakily, shaking himself out on the porch before, curling up near the door, tail over his nose. He felt disgusting, cold, wet, hungry… the list could go on. But right now only one this was weighing heavier and heavier on his mind. Sleep, he needed sleep. He closed his eyes. Instantly drifting off into memories of his mother, wishing she were still here to guide him. He listened to the sound of the rain until everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the coming of morning, the owner of the home the small cat had decided to take rest upon the step of, came out to check for the newspaper. He blinks only to spot karkat, furrowing his brows a bit.

"Is it dead?…" He mutters before poking the small ball of black. His ear flicks and he stretches before curling up. The man blinks and picks him up, carrying karkat inside and drying him gently before putting him on the counter.

"Poor little guy.. Probably hungry…" He furrows his brows before going to try and find something for him.

Meanwhile karkat was slowly coming to, his ears flattening as he yawns, blinking and looking around before tensing.

"What the f- where the h- WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I!?" He looks around, writhing and squirming his way From the towel, and pacing on the counter, only to spot the man and tense.

"…it speaks English?" The man mutters, karkat tensing before panicking and letting out a small mewl. The man blinks and crosses his arms.

"Okay I know that I'm not seeing things or hearing things so tell me. Who the fuck are you. And maybe ill just tell you who I am" the slight stutter on his w's was quite amusing in a way. Karkat blinks and sits, trying to play off his mistake by tilting his head and flicking his tail. The stare of the other never fluctuated, karkat huffing and narrowing his eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" He flicks his ear slightly "come on…" The man sighs and narrows his eyes.

"Eridan. Eridan Ampora. Now tell me. What's your name? Fluffy? Mr. Whiskers?" He smirks softly, karkat growling.

"Karkat. Now tell me. Is your occupation being a grade A asshole?" It was Eridan's turn to scowl and narrow his eyes.

"I happen to be part of my fathers trade business, for your information" He rolls his eyes and mutters "it looks to me that you're one of those..things. The animals that become human? What are they called again?" Karkat tenses and paces a bit again. Glancing at the other and licking his lips slightly before sitting down on the counter again, his tail flicking and ears twitching.

"…perhaps I am." He blinks and paws at the tile "perhaps I'm not." He paces a bit again before turning and looking at the other "what would you do if I was?…" He tilts his head to the side. Eridan blinks and crosses his arms over his chest, raising a brow.

"Aren't we supposed to report you or somethin?" Karkat tenses and growls softly

"You wouldn't. You know what happens after we go to the labs right!?" He hisses and hops off the counter and going over, looking up at the taller male.

"They take you away and put you in a cage?" He says, raising a brow and tipping his head the slightest to the side.

"You fucking wish. We get tested for a day. Then killed."

Eridan was silent after that, staring at the small ball of fur that was karkat.

"Woah woah wait they kill you. Why?"

"They think were going to rebel again. Cause havoc. Kill people. All the same old shit that happens" karkat rolls his head a bit to the side, his tail flicking and ears folding down. Eridan blinks and looks down at the cat in a mixture of pity in confusion.

"They'd kill you?…" He murmurs, picking up the ball of black and looking at him. Karkat growled softly and squirmed against the others hold.

"Hey! I didn't say you could hold me" he huffs, pressing his paws onto Eridan's forehead and growling.

"Claw me and I put you outside." He narrows his eyes and scowls. Karkat blinks and sighs. He could feel his stomach groan, and the warmth of the air in the house felt nice against his damp fur. He sighed and let his paws drop. Eridan put him down and karkat hopped back onto the counter.

"Are you ever gonna change though? Must be awfully boring being a cat all the time"

"The problem if with that is if I were to change then I would me naked" he narrows his eyes and sits, tail laying around his feet.

"You can borrow some clothes. I don't mind." He shrugs and crosses his arms, leaning against the door frame. Karkat blinks, an ear flicking slightly before he hopped down and nudges his head into the mans calve.

"I guess so. Go and hurry I guess" he sighs and glances up. Eridan nodding and turning, rushing off into the halls and out of sight. Karkat licked at his shoulder and sighed.

"This is going to be a huge game of chance…" He mutters, sitting down and awaiting the other to return. It took a while but eventually he returned, Karkat yowling softly and pacing over to the counter. Eridan blinks and raises a brow before setting them down.

"could you er… turn around?.." Karkat mumbles, shifting his weight and sighing softly. Eridan nods and turns around. Karkat closes his eyes, holding his breath and focusing. With a small creak and a shift of the muscles he felt himself begin to get larger, his height increasing and his legs straightening. His spin shortened slightly but barely, and his ears slid to the sides of his head. He stands, wobbling a bit and looking at the clothing on the counter, pulling on the shirt and hesitating with the pants. He decided against them, the shirt covering mid-thigh.

"coast is clear" he mumbles, glancing forward at the red headed male.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan turns, blinking and furrowing his brows a bit. Karkat noticed the confused expression and the flushing taking place on Eridan's features, him drawing his tail around the front of himself  
>"the pants annoyed my tail so…I took them off" the Hybrid mutters, his ears pinning back slightly. Eridan glanced up, noting the discomfort and sighing.<br>"Hold on a second… I can probably grab a pair of old sweatpants or somethin and cut a tail hole in them "he turns, Karkat blinking and tensing, rushing over and grabbing his arm. Eridan went tense at the sudden contact and turned swiftly, Karkat flinching back and throwing his arms up.

"aah fuck im sorry I just. I don't want you ruining any of your clothes because of me" he whimpers this, legs shaking from his crouched position. Eridan's eyes widened at the others fear, him biting his lip and slowly reaching down, to tip the small males chin up so they were face to face.

"I'm not goin' to hit you" he sighs, rubbing his thumb over the hybrids jaw line " If I didn't kick you out then I'm not going to treat you like shit, okay?" Karkat flushed and nods, now the slightest embarrassed for overreacting. Eridan blinked and managed a small partial smile, before standing up straight and taking Karkat's hand.

"Come on. I have some old clothes I need to drop off at the thrift shop later this week anyway… you can choose some shit from it if you want." He glances to the other, his expression soft. Karkat blinked and managed a small smile before nodding, looking forward and squeezing the taller males hand in return.  
>"sounds like a plan"<p>

"Holy shit" Karkat laughed, pulling out a shirt worn to the point of holes forming over the hem and the torso area. Eridan blinks over from his box, before snorting and sighing

"That was my dad's lazy day shirt. The embarrassin' thing about it is that he'd wear that with his most worn out pair of briefs and wait for my bro and I to get home…" he sighs softly, his shoulders slumping a bit. Karkat noticed this and blinked, inching his way through the clothes and sitting on his knees beside the other.  
>"Hey are you uh…are you alright?" he blinked and put a hand on the Eridan's shoulder. The red head blinked and looked at Karkat, before placing a hand on the others and sighing.<br>"just… rememberin' shit from the past is all…" he murmurs, looking at the boxes again. Karkat's ears twitch forward, him shifting and nuzzle his head against the others shoulder and let out a soft mewl. Eridan blinked again and glanced at the hybrid.

_' woah that's.. pretty fuckin' cute…' _He blinks before swallowing hard and petting his head softly. The soft purr that rose from the small males throat made his face flush. This was honestly one of the cutest things he had witnessed in a while.

'_fuck no, Eridan Ampora. Do NOT tell me you're actually considerin' him fuckin' suitable for a potential boyfriend or anythin' '_ He sighed and bit his lip before moving his shoulder up a bit, karkat tensing and blinking before scooting back over to where he had been prior. He could feel his face flushing in embarrassment. He had let his guard down. Eridan may seem nice… but Karkat wasn't all too sure. He had known many hybrids that had been taken in and come to talk to him for days before he saw them being carted off. Humans betrayed trust. They caused hybrids trouble, always. Karkat sifted through the pile for a while before glancing to Eridan.  
>"what.. happened to your dad?" he shifted a bit, folding a shirt in half and placing it into the keep pile. Eridan tensed a bit before swallowing hard and standing up.<br>"uhm…nothin' I need to ah…check on business. Ill be back in a few hours" he turns and walks down the hall quickly, Karkat blinking and frowning. Fuck… was he going to kick him out? He brought up something painful didn't he? Karkat sighed and looked at the clothes, packing away what wasn't in a keep pile and putting the ones that were to be kept beside the boxes before standing, leaning on the wall and looking up at the high ceiling. This house was so big compared to the backrooms of stores and dumpsters he was used to staying in for shelter. He let himself slide down the wall, the shirt bunching around the curve of his back. Maybe he could try to make the other feel better… not be upset because he had brought a painful memory into the conversation. He could apologize for being so touchy feely and getting to close. But… he enjoyed being close to the human, nudging against him, the way his callused yet soft fingers, decorated with rings, brushed under his chin and made his tail twitch. He liked being in the company of the other immensely. Karkat bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face and sighing. He suddenly felt…tired. Emotionally tired, the kind of tired sleep couldn't fix even when one stayed in a sleeping state for hours. Maybe staying wasn't a good idea. He was only putting the other in danger by staying here.

Meanwhile Eridan was fixing himself again. Wiping away tears, splashing cold water onto his face. He made sure to erase all evidence of his breakdown.

_' Sea Captins don't cry, Eridan. Man up wipe away those tears. Don't show weakness' _He heard his fathers words ring in his ears

_' Jus' because she's forlorn and longin' for a land lover doesn't mean you shed tears. You'll be sure to find someone someday' _That was easy for him to say. His father had been a wealthy infamous "captain". Or as he was told. His father used to run a successful fishing company. His father had been attractive, wealthy, silver tongued, and clever. He was warm when his son was young but after age 13 he left his son to fend for himself so he could "build character". That day the storm hit, his boat capsized, that he was presumed dead and lost forever, was the day Eridan had locked himself in the house for days, months, even years. He only left to get food, or to attend meetings for his newly gained company. He had been on his own for years now, but this hybrid. This ball of fluff found on his door step, may change that. But he couldn't just fall for him because he had been so alone all these years. Eridan glowered at his expression.  
>"Besides…. He's in danger. He's on the run from society" he mutters before biting his lip and looking down "he wouldn't even feel the same in the first place…" he sighs and stands up straight, adjusting his scarf before turning, walking from the bathroom and down the hall, spotting the small ball near a pile of clothes. He tensed and rushed over, placing a hand on Karkat's shoulder. The smaller male tensed and hissed, dropping himself to the floor completely and rolling, only to look up and tense, his eyes wide and face flushing.<br>"oh fuck uhm. Sorry it was reflex" he sits up and bites his bottom lip, nudging his head into the still extended hand. Eridan blinks before scratching the others scalp gently.

"its alright, okay? I realize spooked you. I'm sorry." Karkat purrs and glances up at him before tipping his head up, kissing the others palm softly and nuzzling the others hand softly. Eridan tensed his face flushing. He could feel his heart beat the slightest faster, him clearing his throat and standing again.  
>"alright uhm. Are you hungry at all? I bet you are let's get you something to eat" he looks down, karkat blinking and standing up straight with a nod. Eridan smiled softly, taking hold of the others hand and leading him off to the kitchen<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so what exactly do you want to eat?" Eridan turns to Karkat, the smaller male looking to the taller before putting his head under the others arm to peek in, pulling out a bag of lunch meat. Eridan blinks and lets out a soft sort of chuckle. Karkat tilts his head a bit and blinks in confusion.

"Do you want a sandwich or somethin'?" he laughs softly at this, Karkat tilting his to the side and letting out a soft noise that did not at all sound human. Eridan sighs softly before taking the meat and putting it back. Karkat visibly tenses again, his eyes going wide and him stepping back, Eridan gently pressing a hand to the others back and sighing .

"Kar you ain't in trouble. I'll whip somethin' for the both of us." Karkat nods a bit, his ears still pressed back at the slightest. He goes to the table and sits down, swinging his legs and watching the other with a steady eye. Eridan busied himself, getting down ingredients and preparing a meal that was all too familiar to him, but most likely new to his guest. Karkat could feel himself shiver at the smells and the warmth settling into his bones from the meal, him licking at his lips as his tail twitched.

"Is it almost done?" he asks this softly, but in a more or less whining tone, the taller male turning to look at him.

"Yeah. Do you want something to drink?" Karkat nods, Eridan smiling softly and getting him a glass of water, bringing it over and setting it down in front of the other. The hybrid thanks the other softly, lapping at the water and making a face at the slight difficulty at the shape and flexibility of the human tongue. Eridan smiles softly at this, before adding the last of the ingredients and turning off the stove and bringing the finished meal over, serving a bit to karkat. His attention is turned to the human as soon as he smelt the food come closer, his ears perking and his tail flicking a bit. Eridan blinks and could feel his heart melt a bit with a smile. Karkat starts eating, letting out a soft purr, smiling and murmuring soft thank you's to the other. Eridan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"you don't have to say thank you every five minutes. You're a guest…but.. I guess you're welcome" Karkat blinks and smiles a bit, his tail flicking and his ears perking. Eridan relished in the rumbling purr rising from the smaller males throat, his hand reaching over and petting through the others hair, the purr just increasing in volume as the smaller male leaned into the touch, causing his glass to tip off the table and shatter onto the floor. Karkat jumped and blinked at the glass and the water before going rigid, his eyes going wide

" I-I. I'm." he cuts off with a jump, running off into the depths of the house. Eridan blinked and noticed the fleeing male.

"Kar!" he tenses and sighs, going and grabbing a broom and dust pan, sweeping up the shards of shattered glass. He'd have to keep reassuring this hybrid he wasn't going to hurt him no matter what.

It was about twenty minutes before Eridan found Karkat cowering in a hall closet. He sighed and reached a hand up, petting the males head and frowning at the way his body was trembling.

" Kar… you don't have to be afraid. Im not angry at you or anythin… I have tons of glasses, that was just one." Eridan could still see the traces of fear and sadness in the other males eyes, which glowed much like a cats in the dimness of the closet. Karkat slowly reaches his arms out, eridan picking the other up and holding him much like he would a child. Karkat was twice the size of a toddler in all ways but he didn't mind. He was light weight. The smaller male purred and nuzzled his head against the others shoulder. Eridan pets his back and sighs, kissing his head and nuzzling him, Karkat purring into the others shirt.

"You're okay, alright?" Eridan murmurs into the smaller males hair "everything is going to be okay… No ones going to hurt you here and if they try they'll… they'll have to deal with me" The way Karkat's head lifted suddenly caused Eridan's heart to stop for a spilt second, the look on the others face allowing it to continue. He looked grateful, even happy to know he had someone there to protect him.

"…thank you" He murmurs this before lightly kissing the others cheek, Eridan flushing and blinking, wide eyed. He had to tell himself that the other was probably showing gratitude, which only caused him to feel as if he were punched hard in the gut, him screaming mentally to himself that this guy was a hybrid and on the run, and that he wouldn't even probably want to be in a relationship with him. He managed a smile anyway, though shaky. Karkat tilts his head before nuzzling into the others shoulder.

"If I'm going to be okay then you're going to be okay too, okay?" The small hybrid murmurs this into the others chest. Eridan nods and swallows hard.

"I promise I'll be fine… now want to see where you'll be sleeping?" Karkat looks up and nods. This time Eridans smile is genuine, him gingerly taking the other males hand and leading him down the hall to a spare room. Well, now spare room, his father's old room that had been cleaned out except for the bed and the dressers. Eridan had a feeling things might look up for himself, as well as the other. That maybe, just maybe, his life would be better off .


	5. Chapter 5

"_My rooms just down the hall alright?"_

_"Alright"  
><em> 

Words had been exchanged hours before hand, before the night had fell and grown darker. All things were nice up until a little past midnight, in which a strong and harsh rainstorm had picked up. The thunder was loud and shook the floors when it struck and the lightning left pale bright streaks in the sky soon after cracking down against the pavement. Cowering under the blankets and brought near tears, Karkat managed himself up, dashing down the hall to the door that led way into Eridan's room. He managed the door open, closing it behind him and going to the bed. He crawled up onto the sheets, burrowing under the duvet and pressing his small frame against the others side. He was shaking so hard he should see the bit of blanket that dipped between the two of them shaking with him. After a while of this, each loud crash causing Karkat to shrink more against the larger man, to press his head against the others chest, Eridan woke up slightly and glanced to the hybrid.

"Kar?..." he glances down and blinks, awaking fully and hugging the shaking form beside him. "Kar what's wrong?.." he rubs the others back gently, causing Karkat to whimper and look up, opening his mouth before letting out a small mewl, eyes wide and full of fear.

"…you're afraid of thunder aren't you?..." Karkat sniffles and nods, shaking and shifting to cling to the other, hiccupping. Eridan swallows hard, patting his back and shushing him softly, murmuring that things would be okay. A louder than normal crash causes the both of them to jump and hold onto eachother.

"I think I might have an idea" Eridan murmurs, picking up Karkat and a blanket before going into the darkened living room. He sets down the smaller male before busying himself with stacking up couch cushions and covering the floor in pillows. He brings Karkat inside, using the blanket to make a roof. Half grinning, he pets the others hair.

"There we go… a thunder proof fort. No way the thunder can get to us now" the red head smiled down to Karkat, him looking up and blinking before nuzzling his head under the others chin.

"Sorry for waking you…" He murmurs this, relaxing a bit and frowning. Eridan blinks and sighs, resting his head on the others and rubbing his back.

"it's no problem okay?... I'd rather have you safe and me awake then have you freaking out in some room alone and stressing yourself sick." Murmuring this into the others hair, he pulls the other against his chest. Karkat whimpers and nods, clutching onto Eridan's shirt and holding onto him tightly. Eridan hummed to Karkat softly until he felt the weight of the other increase against himself. The smaller male had gone limp with sleep, which he guessed was a good thing. It took a while but he finally fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Eridan forced himself awake, his heavy eyelids fluttering opening slowly. Glancing down and smiling softly at realizing that karkat sleeping soundly against his chest.

"_okay that's extremely cute"_ he thinks to himself, playing with the others hair and listening as a soft purr rose from the small males throat. He frowned at the feeling that formed in the pit of his stomach. A warm fuzzy feeling that made him feel light all over. He couldn't feel this way and he knew it, and it hurt him to tell himself. He sighs and looks up at the blanket ceiling of the small fort that had been built, ignoring the tightening of his throat and trying to push bad and upsetting thoughts from the corners of his mind, the other whimpering and nuzzling more against the others chest. At this, Eridan realizes that he had accidently been gripping far to hard at the others hair, him gently letting go and chewing his bottom lip. It took hours but karkat eventually stirred, waking up and looking up at eridan with a yawn and murmurs a small "morning" before cuddling up to the other and purring softly, eridan sighs and pets his head

"morning.. uhm. What would you like to eat for breakfast?" he glances down, karkat slowly glancing up to the other and blinking the sleep from his eyes. Eridan smiles "bacon and eggs sound good." Karkat nods and shifting to sit up and rub at his eyes groggily, watching the russet haired man stand and stretch with a groan.

"are you okay?.." the smaller male asks, tilting his head and standing up beside Eridan, who glances to him and smiles softly " I'm fine. Just a little stiff from sleeping on the floor." He ruffles karkat's ebony hair with a small grin before turning and walking into the kitchen, shouting out "not everyone has the ability to sleep anywhere comfortably like a feline, kar." Karkat smiles a bit and walks after him, bare feet slapping lightly on the hard wood and soon tile as he entered the kitchen.

"yeah yeah i know" he pulls himself up onto the counter, watching the other carefully. Eridan glances to him and sighs, rolling his eyes.

"be careful not to knock over the knife holder with your tail there. It's awfully close." Eridan murmurs, glancing to karkat as he cracks an egg into the pan. Karkat blinks and pulls his tail into his lap, his ears pressing down slightly.

"sorry…" he bites his lip lightly. Eridan glances over and sighs, ruffling the hybrids ebony hair.

"its alright, okay/ youre just unused to your surroundings. You haven't had much time to get used to them anyway. Besides. Not like you could help it" he grins and carefuly cracks another egg into the pan, scrambling them carefully and sighing. Karkat swings his legs a bit, watching the other with sheer interest.

"what's that?" he asks, Eridan blinking and glancing to him.

"salt?"

"looks like that other white shit. Sugar or whatever"

"I know. It tastes different though. I can assure you" eridan smiles a bit to the other, petting his hair gently. Karkat purrs and relaxes a bit into the others touch, closing his eyes slightly.

"go wash up. I'm almost done cooking." The taller male grins, watching karkat nod and run off. He finishes up cooking and goes off to set the table.


End file.
